


My Happy Anti-Valentine

by Anuk_sama



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, почти PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuk_sama/pseuds/Anuk_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может получится из затеи устроить свой антивалентинов день? Да ничего хорошего, но раз уж согласился - выкручивайся по обстоятельствам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Anti-Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан до того, как Джереми был замечен на чемпионате 4 континентов.  
> Есть упоминания об Эбботт/Скали и намеки на Баттл/Риппон в прошлом.

Ничто так не напоминает об одиночестве, как грядущий Валентинов день. И в принципе, Джереми нравились и шоколадные сердечки, и обилие насыщенного красного в витринах по пути к стоянке, и суета по поводу подарков и столиков в самых романтичных ресторанах города, и плюшевые зайчики-мишки-щеночки, смотревшие почти с каждой полки магазинов – все это очень мило, когда ты сам во все это втянут. А Джереми не был и потому с тоской и даже – он не хотел себе в этом признаться – завистью наблюдал, как перешептывались девчонки, изредка бросая хитрые и многообещающие взгляды на парней. Ребята, наоборот, ходили нервные и дерганные, погруженные в свои мысли, у некоторых на лице был написан вопрос «Что дарить? А! Что делать?!» и обратный отчет в глазах – полторы недели до дня Х. И даже те практичные, что подготовились загодя, постепенно теряли уверенность, наблюдая за мытарствами товарищей, хмурились, явно прикидывая, не прогадали ли.  
Джереми хмыкнул, затягивая шнурки коньков. Он бы не отказался окунуться в атмосферу легкого предпраздничного безумия и волнующего предвкушения чего-то торжественно-интимного, только на двоих. Взгляд непроизвольно скользнул влево, туда, где обычно у бортика Массимо следил за тренировками. Уже не было ни больно, ни неловко – просто последний день святого Валентина Джереми праздновал именно с ним.  
– Что-то ты не весел, – прозвучало над ухом.  
Джереми поднял голову и улыбнулся подошедшему Адаму:  
– Привет.  
– Привет. Что случилось? Дай угадаю: тебя тоже тошнит от всей этой розово-сердечной лабуды?  
– Вовсе нет. Просто праздновать не с кем, – пожал плечами Джереми.  
– Ужасный настрой, – поведал Адам с очень серьезным видом. – Никому об этом больше не говори.  
– Что поделать, если это так, – вздохнул Джереми. – Мы лишние на этом празднике жизни.  
– Мы?  
– О! У тебя свидание?  
– Возможно, – кокетливо улыбнулся Адам и отвел взгляд.  
– С кем? – тут же оживился Джереми.  
Адам на мгновение сник, но легкая досада, мелькнувшая на его лице, сменилась веселым азартом. Он хитро усмехнулся, закусив губу, оглянулся по сторонам, будто не хотел, чтобы их разговор кто-то услышал, и присел рядом с Джереми.  
– У меня есть идея, – заговорщицки начал он.  
– Та-ак.  
– Четырнадцатое февраля самый адский день в году, – голосом, каким обычно рассказывают страшилки, заговорил Адам, подавшись вперед. – Прекрати ржать!  
– Прости, ты серьезно?  
– Пф-ф, конечно нет. Просто мне не нравится быть за бортом, когда мимо проплывает яхта с грандиозной тусовкой. Я хочу свою!  
– С блекджеком и шлюхами?  
– Не совсем, но тоже вариант… вернемся к теме разговора.  
– Я внимательно тебя слушаю.  
– Мое предложение: ты, я и никакой романтики.  
Джереми от неожиданности закашлялся и во все глаза уставился на Адама.  
– Я не знаю, о чем ты подумал… но я всего лишь предлагаю устроить антивалентинов вечер.  
– О-о-о! Точно, – поддержал Джереми. – Можно устроить вечеринку идейных противников Валентина. И сделать майки с зачеркнутой V… или придти в масках, как в «V – значит вендетта»!  
– Стоп! Нет. Вечеринка? Это будет похоже на сходку лузеров, которые не нашли себе пару и решили напиться по этому поводу. Нет, нет и еще раз нет!  
– Но…  
– Нет!  
– Ладно, что ты предлагаешь?  
– Мы с тобой – еще раз уточняю, только ты и я – устроим идеальное антисвидание, – торжественно произнес Адам и после повисшей паузы добавил: – Мы с тобой сделаем то, что в этот ужасный день делать категорически нельзя… обсудим, как все глупо выглядят, ведясь на удочку производителей открыток и шоколада?.. Не молчи!  
– По-моему, бред.  
– Ну и ладно, – деланно равнодушно отозвался Адам, отвернувшись.  
Джереми погладил его по плечу, но когда тот не отреагировал, обнял и потерся щекой о серую толстовку.  
– У тебя или у меня?  
– Я подумаю об этом.  
– Мне придется тебя умолять?  
– Возможно… скорее всего.  
– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
– Так-то лучше, – строго сказал Адам, посмотрев на Джереми, и, не сдержавшись, фыркнул. – Придурок!  
– Пиво и футбол?  
– Боевик.  
– Как скажешь.  
– А теперь отлипни, мне надо размяться.  
Больше они к этому разговору не возвращались, и Джереми подумал, что Адам забыл о договоренности из-за подготовки к «четырем континентам». В общем, и правильно. По правде сказать, идея была идиотская, разговор свое отыграл: попытка отвлечь Джереми от грустных мыслей удалась на пятерку. Больше это ничего не могло значить.  
Может быть, летом, когда Адам только переехал, Джереми и заподозрил бы интерес с его стороны. Тогда Адам строил глазки, смотрел из-под ресниц, интересничал, отпускал какие-то двусмысленные комментарии, подходил близко-близко, выгибал шею, отводя взгляд, улыбался соблазнительно. Но вскоре оказалось, что Адам вел себя так со всеми. Иногда Джереми казалось, что тот кокетничал даже с собственными коньками, что уж говорить о живых людях. И чем больше Джереми об этом думал, тем невероятнее представлялся тот факт, что Адам не нашел себе пары ко Дню всех влюбленных.  
Наверное, остальные, как и Джереми, не могли смириться с тем, что являлись не единственным предметом внимания Адама. Иначе, ну кто бы отказался? Адам мог быть и милым, и стервозным, ласковым и недосягаемым одновременно. И всегда оставался притягательным, даже когда ершился из-за волнения и напряжения перед прокатом, даже когда огрызался и краснел пятнами от злости, даже когда нервно улыбался, лишь бы от него отстали, – он притягивал взгляд.  
Со временем Джереми привык не реагировать, хотя иногда все равно поддавался порыву, подыгрывал. Ненавязчивый флирт добавлял остроты, может, сглаживал ситуацию соперничества на тренировочном льду в целом, но не более. Временами это подстегивало, но иногда огорчало.  
Джереми любил ясность и законченность: пришел, увидел, взял. А если взять не удавалось, отходил в сторону, хотя сам процесс «взятия» доставлял немало удовольствия, даже если не приводил к успеху. Бывало, Джереми намеренно в нем задерживался, не предпринимая решительных мер. Но с Адамом проблемы возникали еще на переходе от «увидел» к «взял»: Джереми каким-то внутренним чутьем понимал, что Адам не намеревался его подпускать, но при этом из поля зрения уходить тоже не собирался. Говорят же, дал зеленый свет? Вот над Адамом вечно горел желтый.  
После чемпионата четырех континентов Адам появился на катке только во вторник и в конце тренировки, вполголоса и не глядя на Джереми, сообщил, что вечером приедет к восьми и захватит DVD. 

Адам опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут, и Джереми не знал, чем себя занять до его прихода. Их совместный вечер по определению – ну, или по предварительной договоренности – не предполагал никаких дополнительных подготовок. Еда и напитки – просто достань из холодильника. Что-нибудь для создания атмосферы? Вот на этой мысли Джереми все время спотыкался.  
Адам не раз бывал у него в гостях, один или с девчонками. Они просто собирались и веселились, придумывая на ходу, чем себя занять, если это было необходимо. Но сейчас Джереми даже не знал, чего ожидать. Ведь Адам мог просто позвонить и зайти, если б ему стало скучно или тоскливо в Валентинов день. Подумаешь, пары не нашлось. С кем не бывает? Как будто Джереми стал бы его этим донимать. Да он и сам не особо переживал, что в этом году праздновать День всех влюбленных ему не светило, скорее в уныние приводил всеобщий переполох, на фоне которого гораздо острее ощущалось собственное одиночество, потому что даже друзьям нет до тебя дела, когда они поглощены подготовкой к самому романтическому вечеру.  
Конец второй недели февраля – время для отношений. А если этих отношений нет, то ты в праве посвятить весь день себе, погрустить, наесться мороженного с шоколадной крошкой, пожалеть себя и насмотреться романтических комедий на год вперед. Тоже, своего рода, традиция. Так зачем планировать анти-валентинов вечер, если с тем же успехом можно просто посидеть в баре или посмотреть фильм, никак это не называя?  
На лестнице послышались шаги, и спустя полминуты прозвенел звонок. Джереми поспешил открыть дверь и впустил раскрасневшегося с мороза Адама.  
– Привет, – улыбнулся он, расстегивая куртку и снимая шапку.  
– Привет. Там снег что ли?  
– А? Нет, – вскинул брови Адам, поправляя тонкий свитер.  
Он нагнулся к брошенной у двери сумке и начал копаться в содержимом. Джереми окинул взглядом непривычно выглядевшие на Адаме черные меггинсы, широкий ворот серо-голубого свитера, при наклоне обнажавший спину до лопаток, оценил полупрозрачность и потер губы, скрывая ухмылку. Кому-то сегодня обломится, подумал он.  
Адам извлек из недр сумки DVD и протянул Джереми.  
– Что? – не выдержал он, вглядываясь в лицо повеселевшего и даже приосанившегося Джереми.  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами тот, проглотив комментарий про опоздание.  
Адам шумно выдохнул и отвернулся – с таким вырезом это смотрелось как призыв к действию. Наряд явно был тщательно продуман, правильно расставленные акценты смещали фокус к несомненным достоинствам. Это забавляло.  
– Проходи, – Джереми посторонился, пропуская гостя в комнату.  
– Сотри самодовольную улыбку с лица, – бросил Адам, поравнявшись с ним, – я просто решил опробовать новый образ… в дружеской компании.  
– Конечно.  
– Иди к черту.  
Адам плюхнулся на диван и зарылся руками в волосы, дал себе пару минут, привыкая к мысли, что не рассчитал эффект, и откинулся на спинку. На щеках предательски играл румянец, но Адам взял себя в руки и с вызовом посмотрел на Джереми.  
– Ты так и будешь стоять или предложишь мне выпить?  
– Чувствуй себя как дома, дорогой друг, – не удержался Джереми. – Весь холодильник в твоем распоряжении. Бери, что хочешь. Сам.  
Адам так и застыл с открытым ртом от такой наглости.  
– Ну ты… ты… хорошо.  
Он резко встал и направился к холодильнику, Джереми последовал за ним, держась шагах в пяти позади.  
– Напитки внизу, – подсказал он.  
Адам закрыл глаза и выдохнул.  
– А ты, значит, будешь стоять и смотреть?  
– Оценивать перспективы, – поправил Джереми, сдерживая смех.  
Адам развернулся на пятках и угрожающе двинулся на Джереми:  
– Ну, раз уж я «как дома», то пойду переоденусь в домашнее, – отчеканил он.  
По голосу стало ясно, что игры как-то разом закончились, в движениях появилась нервозная резкость, Адам медленно заливался краской. Джереми преградил ему путь, провел тыльной стороной ладони по шее к скуле, желая как-то сгладить неловкость. Но Адам отвернулся, уходя от прикосновения, опустил голову, так что Джереми мог видеть только тугие светлые кудряшки.  
– Ты был прав: идиотская идея, – негромко произнес Адам. – Все нормально, проехали. Давай просто посмотрим кино.  
– Адам, – Джереми предпринял еще одну попытку удержать его, но Адам, вмиг ставший каким-то чужим и колючим, так холодно взглянул на него, что тот инстинктивно одернул руки еще на полпути.  
Адам обогнул его по широкой дуге, но вместо того, чтобы сесть обратно на диван, пошел в прихожую.  
– Адам? – догнал его Джереми.  
– Господи, успокойся уже. Я просто забыл очки в сумке, – раздраженно сказал Адам и вернулся в комнату.  
Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Джереми поплелся за напитками. Пока он доставал стаканы и разливал содовую, Адам включил DVD и уже дожидался его, с ногами устроившись на диване и завернувшись в плед. И не обратил на него никакого внимания, когда тот поставил стаканы на журнальный столик и уселся рядом. Просто нажал на play. На экране замелькали титры и заставки кинокомпаний.  
От гнетущего молчания Джереми не находил себе места, и даже фильм никак не мог его отвлечь. Надо же было так облажаться, с досадой подумал Джереми, хотя как раз это он умел мастерски. Сначала делал, а потом уже понимал, какую фигню в очередной раз натворил.  
И все же в данной ситуации были плюсы. Он мысленно попытался их найти, но все казалось пустыми отговорками. Да не было их, этих плюсов, сплошные минусы. Рядом с ним сидел, нахохлившись, завернутый в плед по самые уши офигенно красивый парень, еще полчаса назад одним своим видом обещавший прекрасный продуктивный вечер. И даже неожиданность интереса – хотя Джереми рассматривал этот вариант – не могла служить оправданием упущенным возможностям.  
Джереми несколько раз порывался извиниться, но каждый раз стопорился, не зная, как начать.  
– Прекрати ерзать, – где-то на середине фильма одернул его Адам.  
– Прости. Не за ерзанье.  
Адам вздохнул, поставил запись на паузу и повернулся к Джереми.  
– Я же сказал, проехали.  
– Я придурок, – попытался растопить лед Джереми.  
– Скажи мне что-нибудь новое.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы это как-то сказалось…  
– Я тоже, – перебил его Адам. – Именно поэтому – проехали.  
– Ты расстроился, и я хочу как-нибудь это исправить.  
– Просто дай мне досмотреть фильм!  
– Ладно, – покладисто согласился Джереми и стал бездумно вертеть в руках опустевший стакан.  
Адам вырвал его из рук и со стуком поставил на столик.  
– Послушай, я сглупил… только не перебивай, – он нервно убрал кудри со лба и продолжил. – Не надо было вообще ничего такого предпринимать. Я совершено не подумал о последствиях… и неважно, получилось бы у нас что-то или нет, отношения это бы уже изменило.  
– А сейчас ты идешь на попятную?  
– Да… нет, – Адам снял очки и потер глаза. – Черт. Я запутался. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что это неплохая идея, но это не так. Все слишком сложно.  
– Поэтому проехали?  
– Да.  
– Хорошо.  
– Да?  
– Да.  
Джереми забрал пульт и снова запустил фильм. Минуть пять он честно пытался вспомнить, что это за люди на экране, но быстро бросил это занятие и аккуратно пододвинулся к Адаму, так что мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло, подался чуть вбок, легонько толкая плечом в плечо. Казалось, Адам его полностью игнорирует, но его поза неуловимо поменялась, став более расслабленной. Он сделал глоток, поставил пустой стакан на столик и завозился, подкладывая под ребра подушку, умостил локоть на мягком подлокотнике, подперев ладонью лицо, бросил короткий взгляд на Джереми и растянулся на диване. Стройные лодыжки осторожно легли Джереми на колени. С полминуты он рассматривал смешные шерстяные носки с синими оленями, размышляя, положить ли руки сверху или так и сидеть в неудобной позе, прижатым чужим весом к сидению. Проследил взглядом линию икр, скользнул дальше по бедру и заднице, прогнутой в пояснице спине – похоже, не одному ему было не очень-то удобно. Не давая себе времени на размышления, он подхватил подушку, слегка взбил ее и, пристроив на бедро, плотно обтянутое черными с искрой меггинсами, улегся на нее головой, подложив руку, и вытянулся вдоль спинки, свесив ноги с подлокотника. Адам все также пялился в экран, никак не реагируя на его манипуляции.  
И все-таки сидя было удобнее, он мог хотя бы ерзать. А теперь Джереми маялся от скуки и невозможности нормально лечь. Мешать Адаму, так увлеченно смотревшему фильм, не хотелось, да и в голову приходила шальная мысль, что тот просто скинет его с дивана. Поэтому Джереми от нечего делать снял прилипшую к меггинсам цветастую ниточку, пригляделся, заметил, что плед оставил ворсинки на черной ткани, и стал медленно скатывать их ладонью и снимать получившиеся волокна. Когда он закончил с лодыжками и перешел к коленям, к звукам, доносящимся из динамиков, к которым Джереми толком уже и не прислушивался, добавился еще один – участившегося дыхания Адама.  
Джереми подмял под себя подушку, продолжая аккуратно снимать ворсинки с колен, и окинул взглядом представшую ему картину. Все же меггинсы коварная вещь – обтягивают настолько, что совершенно не оставляют места фантазии.  
Джереми положил ладонь на колено, замер на секунду, мысленно посылая все к чертям, и с силой повел ею по бедру. Адам шумно вдохнул и попытался поменять позу, и, наверное, он хотел уйти от прикосновения, но получилось строго наоборот. Джереми подхватил движение, повернув Адама на спину, и улегся поверх его ног, опершись на согнутые в локтях руки по обе стороны от его бедер. Склонил голову так, что подбородок едва не касался паха, посмотрел на Адама исподлобья, поймав вскинутую руку и прижав ее к дивану. Оба замерли. Сквозь стекло очков в расширенных зрачках Джереми видел исключительно свое отражение. У самого дыхание сбивалось от предвкушения, мышцы ныли от бездействия, и сладко тяжелело в паху. Не разрывая взгляда, он потерся подбородком о выступающую бедренную косточку и едва ощутимо провел полуоткрытым ртом по обтянутому плотной тканью члену.  
Адам откинул голову, и этот жест был будто стартовым выстрелом. Джереми одним плавным движением переместился на один уровень с Адамом, припадая губами к подставленной шее, целовал ключицы и молочно-белое плечо, оттягивая ворот, шарил рукой под свитером, стискивая бока, или спускался ладонью вниз, оглаживая бедро, закидывал его себе на талию, пытаясь подсунуть руку под задницу. Все сомнения отошли на второй план, в голове звучал только собственный пульс и сбивчивое дыхание Адама. Тот сумбурно отвечал на ласки, обнимая за плечи, прижимая его голову к шее, царапал спину сквозь футболку, гладил бицепсы, теряясь в ощущениях. От каждого прикосновения искрило внизу живота, собиралось в пучок и растекалось по телу, вспыхивало вдоль позвоночника, от чего Адам окончательно плыл, становясь одновременно томным и требовательным.  
Звонко брякнули упавшие очки. Адам вздрогнул, стряхивая истому, уперся рукой Джереми в грудь, останавливая, когда тот почти добрался до его губ.  
– Подожди. Что мы делаем?  
– Воплощаем в жизнь твой план. Ты, я и никакой романтики, – пояснил Джереми, заглядывая в помутневшие глаза.  
– Мы же уже решили, что это плохая идея.  
– Не-е-ет, – выдохнул Джереми, проведя носом по линии подбородка. – Мы решили, что уже испортили все, что могли. Так почему бы не получить наконец удовольствие?  
Он притянул Адама к себе за затылок и наконец-то смог прижаться губами к губам, раздвигая их языком, ухватить несильно нижнюю зубами, втянуть в рот… Адам вывернулся:  
– Стой. Нет.  
Джереми замер, не глядя на него, выдохнул сквозь зубы и отсел в дальний угол дивана. Адам удивленно распахнул глаза:  
– Что? И это все?.. Так просто?  
– Угу. Нет – значит нет.  
Адам смешался, поправил свитер, прикрывая пах, и тоже сел, спустив ноги на пол.  
– Как тебе фильм? – нарушил молчание Джереми.  
– Понравился. Интересный, – закивал Адам, поджав губы.  
– Кстати, а что мы смотрели? – буднично поинтересовался Джереми.  
– Эм, – Адам потянулся к столику, взял коробку от диска и прочел: – «Девушка с татуировкой дракона».  
Джереми тихо хихикнул в кулак, но быстро исправился и повернулся к Адаму с самым серьезным выражением лица, на которое был сейчас способен. Адам сцепил руки замком на шее, уперев локти в колени, и уставился в пол.  
– Пожалуй, я пошлю твоим бывшим цветы в знак уважения к их терпению.  
– Разоришься, – огрызнулся Адам.  
– Уж на два букета средств хватит, – хмыкнул Джереми, встал и протянул ему руку. – Пойдем.  
– Куда? – кинул на него настороженный взгляд Адам.  
– В спальню – окончательно портить отношения.  
Адам закусил губу, подумал секунды три и принял руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Вместо эпилога
> 
> Днем Святого Валентина все это не закончилось, и портили отношения они регулярно. А Джереми еще оценил тягу Адама к символизму, получив ко дню рождения подвеску с выгравированными друг под другом буквами «А» и «J». У подвески имелась пара с заглавными «R» и «А», и если положить их рядом, то в верхней «строке» можно было прочесть инициалы Адама, а в нижней – Джереми. А букет Баттлу Джереми все же послал.


End file.
